Awkward Best Friends
by StevieUniverse
Summary: You know that awkward feeling you get when you realize your in love with one of your best friends? Nope? Well Lee does, and he's not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Lee x OC
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Sophia

**Hey guys! Here's my new story! Hope you like it! So if any of you have read my other fanfic we can get through this you know I post a new chapter like every few days, yeah? Well what I'm gonna do is post a chapter of this story then post one of we can get through this and so forth. So yeah, hope you enjoy!**

Nate sat in his room with Lee, watching a movie. Dirty clothes and empty chip packets were scattered everywhere.

"Dude, I swear this is like, the greatest movie of all time." Lee said munching on some Doritos.

"Yeah, that's great." He replied texting on his phone.

"Nate are you even listening to me? What's up with all the texting lately?" Lee asked throwing yet another empty chip packet on the ground. Nate didn't reply just smiled at his phone. Lee shook him around which caused Nate to drop his phone out of his hands.

"Dude, what was that for!" Nate yelled finally noticing Lee.

"What are you doing on that phone!" Lee questioned now getting angry.

"Oh, just texting." Nate replied picking up his phone.

"Texting who?"

"Oh just my fri- oh yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! Haha!" Nate laughed kicking his feet in the air and celebrating.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"So you know my friend from Australia?"

"Nope,"

"Oh that's right, you were on holiday when she was here. Anyway, she said she's moving back to the states, and the best part is her Dad got a job with Manly Dan so she's moving here!" Nate squealed.

"Um, yay?" Lee said confused.

"So she's flying in next week, do you wanna go pick her up with me? Now that I officially have my driver's license." Nate boasted.

"Hey! It is not my fault I didn't know how to do a stupid parallel park!" Lee spat back crossing his arms.

"Oh it's ok little baby, I'll drive us there!" Nate said controlling his laughter.

"Whatever man, I'll come."

"Cool, wait lemme go tell Mom," Nate ran off. "Hey Mom guess what!" you could hear Nate screaming in the distance.

-A week later-

"So which one is she?" Lee asked as passengers came flying through the airports gates.

"Um, ah there she is. Wait watch this," Nate said sneaking up behind her, she was oblivious to what was going on.

"Blaggh!" Nate said grabbing on to her and lifting her up with excitement.

"Oh! Nate you scared me!" She said hugging Nate. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too," Nate replied. The girl had short brown hair in piggy tails and black glasses, (the cool kind, not old lady style:D) her skin was lightly tanned and her body was curvy in just the right places. She was a very beautiful girl. She wore black slip on shoes( not flats, like Robbie's shoes.) a pair of loose black jeans, a red v-neck and a small black leather jacket that just covered her shoulders, arms and half of her back.

"So how have things been?" She asked.

"Oh, just the usual, oh hey come and meet my best friend, Lee." The girl and Nate walked over to where Lee was standing.

"Hey Lee meet Sophia, Sophia meet Lee." Nate introduced the two to each other.

"Umm, hi." Sophia said holding out he hand.

"Umm, n-nice to meet you." Lee said shaking her hand. Both blushed, Nate noticed the awkwardness between the two and pulled Lee aside.

"Sophia, do you mind if I talk with Lee for a minute?"

"Sure that's fine, um I'm going to go get my bags, I'll be back in a second.

"Dude, what was that all about!" Nate asked, Lee just stared at Sophia and admired her beauty. Nate clicked his fingers in front of Lees face and he woke from the trance Sophia had put him in.

"Uh, what!"

"Dude, I think I know what going on here,"

"Oh you do, do you?"

"You," Nate started.

"Don't you dare," Lee interrupted.

"like her!"

"What! No I don't, when did anyone say anything about that, just why did you bring this up, I mean it's not even important." Lee blushed

"Omg! You totally have a crush on her!" Nate teased, Lee was just about to defend him self when a man and a woman walked up behind Nate.

"Nate!" they said at the same time. The woman had short brown hair, and glasses, (the old lady kind). She wore a light purple cardigan and light brown pants. She looked much similar to Sophia. The man was tall, he had grey hair. He wore a red polo shirt, brown shorts and sneakers.

"Sarah! John! How are you!" Nate said hugging Sarah and shaking Johns hand.

"Oh we are good as always! Its so great to be back in the states!" Sarah squealed.

"Why yes it is Sarah, yes it is." John said.

"Oh, this is my friend Lee,"

"Hi," Lee said shaking their hands.

"Hi nice to meet you," Sarah said.

"I see you've found my parents." Sophia said coming back with three huge suitcases.

"Oh that reminds me, John lets go get our things." Sarah said walking away.

"Um those look heavy, let me and Nate take one each." Lee suggested.

"You sure?" She asked looking at Lee.

"Positive, it's no big deal." He smiled nervously. "After all I am the macho man,"

Lee flexed his muscles.

"Ok then Macho Man," Sophia giggled and handed Nate and Lee and suitcase each, "Thanks."

"No prob," Lee and Nate said at the same time.

"So are we all ready to go?" John said coming back with Sarah.

"Yep!" Nate yelled. Nate, Sarah and John all started walking to the car while Lee and Sophia trailed behind.

"So tell me about yourself," Sophia asked Lee.

"Like what kind of stuff?"

"Um what are your hobbies?" Sophia eargerly asked.

"Not much, I like video games, movies and sometimes I like motorbike riding. My uncle owns a vintage motorcycle shop in Portland. For my birthday a couple years ago he gave me a Harley, I haven't told Nate about it yet though, hehe."

"Hehe, I like motor bike riding too, I only started last year cause my parents wouldn't let me get one."

"Umm, maybe I could teach you?" Lee asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"You would! Oh thanks!" Sophia said happily punching Lee playfully in the arm.

"Hey would you guys hurry up!" Nate called. Sophia and Lee realized they were far away from the others.

"Yeah we are coming!" Sophia called back. "C'mon," she said taking Lee by the hand and pulling him to the car. He stumbled the first few steps but he caught up and ran a little bit behind Sophia.

"Well nice of you two to join us." Nate said packing the car. Lee and Sophia came to a halt. They stood there for a minute before realizing they were still holding hands. Both blushed and quickly separated. Lee went to go help Nate pack,

"Um Nate are you sure there going to be enough room?" Lee asked putting a suitcase in the back.

"Positive. Alright we are done!" Nate responded.

"Um Nate?" Asked Sarah.

"Yyyes."

"Um there are only three seats."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Um okay, Sarah and John you two sit in the front, Lee, Sophia get in the back."

"What dude there are no seats in the back." Lee complained.

"Lee it's not that long of a trip, you'll be fine."

"Nate we are going from New York to Gravity Falls, that's going to take forever!"

"Haha, too bad!"

"It's alright, I've got pillows we can sleep on." Sophia interrupted.

"Alright," Lee responded getting in the back of Nates van. Sophia jumped in next to him and closed the door behind her.

"Here," She said handing Lee a pillow, he smiled.

"Thanks," the back of the van had almost no space left in it so the two teens were touching. "Um sorry." Lee blushed.

"It's ok, I like it." Sophia blushed too laying her head on Lees chest and falling asleep. He tensed up at first but then relaxed, put his arm around her small body and gently rest his head on hers.

'Buzzz, Buzzz, group video chat.' Lees phone went off inside his pocket. He took it out and pushed accept.

"Hey guys," Lee said quietly, the group chat was from Thompson, Wendy, Tambry and Dipper.

"Hey," Wendy said,

"Hi," Tambry said,

"Hey Lee!," Dipper said, Thompson waved. Lee put his finger to his mouth shushing Dipper.

"Why do we have to be quiet?" Wendy whispered. Lee moved his phone onto a sleeping Sophia.

"Who's that," Tambry quietly said.

"Sophia, you know Nates Australian friend."

"Oh yeah! She's awesome." Wendy said.

"And it looks like you two are getting a bit close." Thompson teased.

"Oh shut up man." Lee said.

"So how's your trip going?" Dipper asked.

"Pretty good so far."

"So where's Nate?" Thompson asked.

"Driving, duh?" Lee moved his phone onto Nate.

"Hey guys!" Nate said,

"Hey!" Everyone said.

"So what do ya think of Lees new crush?" Nate said. Lee quickly moved his phone off Nate and back on him.

"Um yeah, don't listen to him, he's a bit ya know bonkers! Hehe." Lee said as he tried to cover up what Nate said,

"Well, Nate I think Lee and his crush are adorable." Wendy said.

"Oh I agree, perfect for each other." Dipper said going along with the joke.

"Couldn't separate them if you tried." Thompson added.

"Darn right!" Tambry said enthusiastically.

'Video call from Robbie,' everyone's phone read.

"Accept," Wendy said allowing Robbie to join the chat.

"Hey guys," Robbie said.

"Hey Rob," Lee said.

"ROBBIE!" A little girls voice called.

"What do you want May!"

"COME AND PLAY DOLLS WITH ME!" the girl shouted.

"No May, I'm on the phone!"

"Robbie be nice to your little cousin!" His Mom called.

"Ugh, see ya guys." Robbie said turning his phone off.

"Huh, what was that?" Sophia mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, hey see ya guys." Lee hung up.

"Hey," Sophia whispered.

"Hey, sorry I was on the phone to my friends." Lee whispered back.

"Alright, um can you hand me that blanket." Sophia said pointing to a purple blanket covered in black dots. Lee reached over and grabbed it.

"Here you go," He said handing it to her.

"Thanks," She smiled warmly and put the blanket over them. Lee smiled as she put her head back on his chest and put her arm on his waist. Both blushed and looked at each other then fell asleep. Nate looked in the mirror at Lee and Sophia.

"Hey Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't by any chance know how to use a smart phone would you?"

"Why yes I do, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

-At Wendy's house-

Tambry, Robbie, Thompson, Mabel and Dipper were at Wendy's house now.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Everyone chanted. Thompson had a bowl of cat food in front of him.

"Come on guys! Don't you think this dare is crazy!" Thompson defended himself.

"Oh I gotta post this on Facebook." Tambry said taking out her phone. "Hey guys check this out." She said showing her phone to the group.

"My two best friends are a couple now! What the fuck has happened!" Wendy read aloud. It was a picture of Lee and Sophia sleeping together will love hearts put around it. Everyone laughed.

"Oh wait until, Lee finds out about this!" Robbie laughed.

So that's it for this chapter! See ya next time! :D Don't forget to comment! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Truth Or Dare!

Hey guys! After much deliberation I've decided to continue with this story because it really fun to write and I have so loving fans!;) I'm thinking of doing another 5-8 chapters and then maybe a sequel? It depends. Anyway enjoy!

Mystery Shack

"Sophia, you remember Wendy, Thompson, Robbie and Tambry." Said Nate, motioning to the group,

"Hey Sophia! How you been!" Wendy exclaimed running over to greet Sophia with a hug which she accepted.

"I've been good, but better now I'm back!" Sophia giggled as she ended the hug, next Thompson stepped forward.

"Hi Sophia, it's good to see you," Thompson mumbled holding his hand out for her to shake it, she declined it and pulled him in for a hug instead.

"Haha! Good old Thompson! Nice to see you too," Sophia laughed.

"Hey Soph!" Robbie greeted with a hug,

"Hey Rob? Wow, you've changed a lot since I saw you last, and wow, the hair! I love it!" She stared, when she last saw Robbie he was 15 and still had his brown curly hair.

"What are you doing checking out my boyfriend!" Tambry laughed, pulling Sophia in for another hug.

"Oh my gosh! Tambers, Rob you guys are dating!" Sophia exclaimed, Robbie nodded and put him arm around Tambry.

"Yep! Sorry Soph, this boats sailed, you've missed you chance!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm not a big fan of sailing." She laughed,

"Oh an this is Mabel and Dipper, aka Dr Funtimes." Nate said motioning to the twins.

"Hi guys! I'm Sophia good to meet you," Sophia said shaking each twins hand,

"Wow, Sophia! I love your jacket, and your glasses and everything!" Mabel yelled,

"Thanks, I like your sweater, very creative." She complimented, today Mabel had a dark blue jumper with a smiling cloud on it, with a light blue skirt and matching headband. "Oh and your Dr. Funtimes?" Sophia asked turning to Dipper.

"Yep, that'd be me," He boasted. Sophia giggled then walked back and stood next to Lee and Wendy,

"So, Sophia what do you want to do?" Asked Wendy with a grin.

"Um, oh! We could play truth or dare! I remember we used to play a bunch as kids!" She smiled, the other teens started to high five and celebrate,

"Oh yes! That's a great idea!" Nate said, Dipper ran off for a minute then came back with an empty bottle of soda. The teens all sat in a circle.

"Alright, Dr. Funtimes, you start." Lee grinned, Dipper placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. Everyone watched in anticipation until it finally landed on Wendy,

"Aww what!" Wendy whined, "Alright, I choose dare!"

"Ooh, ooh, I'll pick!" Mabel screeched, she thought for a bit, " Oh I know! I dare you to swap clothes with Dipper, underwear and all." The gang started laughing.

"Oh seriously! Oh fine, come on Dip." Wendy agreed motioning for Dipper to come with her, he got up and walked with her blushing like mad. A few minutes later they came back down.

"Oh my god, this bra!" Dipper complained still blushing, Wendy's clothes were way too big for him, Wendy on the other hand was the complete opposite.

"Seriously Dipper? Batman boxers?" Wendy giggled, everyone was laughing at what the two looked like. They both sat down and Wendy spun the bottle, it landed on Nate, who answered truth.

"I've got a good one, what's the most embarrassing thing you've done to me that I don't know about?" Lee asked,

"Oh! Haha, so don't get mad at me, Sophia you need to see this too, haha." said Nate trying to control his laughter as he pulled out his phone.

"My best friends...couple...what! Nate!" Lee yelled the last part. Sophia was blushing,

"Hey Sophia, your blushing, you don't like Lee do you?" Wendy whispered, Sophia thought for a second,

"Come on Cordorouy, we only just met." She replied,

"Alright whatever you say!" Wendy snickered turning back to the group. Nate spun the bottle, it landed on Mabel,

"Dare!"

"Oh! It just got real up in here! I dare you to randomly pick a guy and kiss him on the lips." Wendy exclaimed,

"Okay! Eney meany miney mo, catch a tigger by the toe, it he hollows let him go, enemy meany miney mo!" Her finger landed on Dipper,

"Oh my god, incest!" Tambry yelled looking up from her phone. Mabel quickly kissed Dipper on the lips,

"Yuck! That was weird," Dipper admitted scraping his hands over his tongue,

"Wait a minute Dr Funtimes, was that your first kiss, with your sister." Nate asked, laughing a bit. Dipper blushed,

"Y-yeah," He said rubbing his arm.

"Alright my turn!" Mabel yelled escatically spinning the bottle. It landed on Robbie,

"Dare,"

"I dare you to go wake up Grunkle Stan and tell him you want to have a tour of the Mystery Shack, then throw a cup if cordial on him and bail." Dipper said,

"Yes! Revenge!" Robbie fist pumped, he quickly left the room, got a cup if cordial and went to the living room where Stan was sleeping, Everyone followed him and watched from the doorway,

"Mr Pines!" Robbie yelled waking the old man up from his slumber.

"Ugh! You! What do you want! And how did you get into my house?" Stan scratched his head.

"Uhh..never mind that. Can I have a tour of the Mystery Shack?" Robbie asked trying to hold back a laugh,

"I thought you'd never ask, let me go get dressed!" He smiled getting up, as soon as he turned his back Robbie threw the cup of cordial on Stan and ran away. The group erupted with laughter. They all went and sat back down, Robbie spun the bottle and it landed on Sophia,

"Dare,"

"Ok, I dare you to kiss your top three best friends on the cheek," Tambry said obviously knowing she wasn't one of them,

"Which cheek Tambry?" Wendy laughed, Sophia quickly gave Wendy and Nate a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes! I'm a lesbian!" Wendy yelled, "Just kidding," Sophia turned to Lee, both blushed hard, Sophia quickly leant in and gave Lee a quick kiss on the cheek.

"S-sorry," She said with a nervous smile.

"No It's okay," Lee replied, both looked like tomatoes. Sophia spun the bottle, it landed on Nate,

"Truth,"

"Who was your first kiss?" Sophia asked,

"You remember, idiot!" Nate said,

"Oh yeah, 7th Grade," She smiled, "That was weird." Nate spun the bottle which landed on Thompson,

"Dare, no wait truth!" Thompson panicked, not really sure why.

"Sorry dude, no changing." Lee laughed,

"I dare you to lick Lees underwear," Nate laughed.

"Wait what!" Lee yelled,

"No!" Thompson screeched,

"It could be worse, but considering there's kids around," Nate snickered, Sophia watched Lee freak out, he looked funny. Nate had pinned him to the ground and had his hands on his pants ready to pull them down. Lee fought with all he could and almost got away until Robbie came along and helped pin him down too.

"Come on guys, you don't have to do this." Lee blushed,moth hysterical and embarrassed.

"Oh no! Girls are gonna see my Superman underwear, chill out man." Robbie mocked Lee before giving him a playful punch in the arm. Nate rolled Lees pants down revealing, not superman, not batman, but Robin from the Teen Titans underwear.

"Oh come on Nate!" Lee both laughed and yelled, Thompson was next to Lee,

"Do I really have to do this!" Thompson asked.

"Yes!" Robbie laughed, Thompson bent down and gave Lees underwear a quick lick.

"Oh my god he's actually doing it!" Nate yelled as Tambry took a photo,

"Hehe, blackmail." She whispered to herself. They boys quickly let go of Lee and he swiftly pulled his pants up.

"That was not cool man," Lee said, Thompson spun the bottle and it landed on Lee.

"Seriously! Ok fine dare!" Lee huffed,

"I dare you and Sophia to strip down to your underwear and ballroom dance while we video it, ohhh!, Wendy laughed. Lee blushed, so did Sophia.

"Do it! do it! Do it!" They all chanted until Lee caved,

"Ok fine!" Lee got up soon followed by Sophia, they started undressing,

"Wait a minute your getting undressed here?" Nate said almost suspiciously, "You guys have to get undressed by yourselves, Mabes, show 'em to your room." Mabel got up and ushered the teens to her and Dippers room, before closing the door and leaving them alone together.

"So..." Sophia started rubbing the back of her neck,

"So..." Lee replied acting the same way. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to I mean it was my dar-"

"No, no! It okay, I'm fine with it," Sophia replied cutting Lee off as she took of her black jacket and boots.

"Wait...Lee what if we prank them?" Sophia asked wriggling her eyebrows.

"Um okay, well how are we going to do that?" Lee agreed taking off his shirt.

5 minutes later..

Sophia and Lee came back down into the mystery shack gift shop, Dipper and Mabel dragging them.

"So you know what to do?" Sophia whispered to Mabel, she nodded with a sly smile stuck on her face. Lee had on his Robin underwear and Sophia had on a nice pair of black lace underwear. Nate whistled,

"Look! The old married couple have finally come back! What took you so long!" He cackled along with the rest of the group. Lee smiled nervously while Sophia rubbed her arm looking to the ground. Everyone took out they're phones as Wendy turned on Stans old music machine, what ever you call it playing an old waltz. Sophia took Lee hand a placed her other of his shoulder, Lee doing the same with her waist. They started to dance, awkward at first but they then got the hang of it. The group was quietly laughing to themselves. Towards the end of the song Lee accidentally stepped on Sophia foot causing her to fall, Lee softly grabbed her as she put her arms around his shoulders. The group cheered as the song ended.

"That was superb dancing!" Robbie cheered, as the group laughed,

"Haha!" Dipper and Mabel yelled at the same time with a bucket full of balloons full of slime? They started pelting everyone but Sophia and Lee with it.

"Oh gross!" Nate yelled as slime dripped off of him.

"Haha! Got you!" Sophia yelled placing an arms on Lees shoulder. Thy laughed along with Dipper and Mabel.

"Arggh! Wendy yelled tacking Lee to the ground covering in slime, he pulled Sophia leg, pulling her down with him before shoving the last balloon right in her face. Nate and Tambry grabbed Dipper and Mabel as the rest of the group joined in on the slime battle. Lee had pinned Sophia pouring what slime was left on the floor on top of her as she giggled.

"Whatt!" A voice shrieked, everyone turned they're heads to see Stan standing at the doorway, fuming with anger. "Why is the Mystery Shack ruined! Dipper! Mabel! Upstairs now!" He screeched as the teenagers ran out the front door. Everyone went they're separate ways leaving just Wendy, Lee and Sophia walking back to their houses together.

"No, the remake was way better than the original! I mean it was so fake!" Lee argued,

"Yeah but that's what makes it good! Being able to laugh at the terrible acting!" Wendy yelled back throwing her arms in air.

"I liked 'em both." Sophia said while checking her Facebook.

"Psh, whatever. Well this is my stop, I'll see you guys later I guess." Wendy said waving.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Sophia waved,

"See ya," Lee said. The two walked in silence,

"So, Sophia. You unpacked into your new house yet?" Lee asked breaking the silence,

"Nah, that's actually what my parents are doing today, and I couldn't be bothered helping so, I'm out till round 5." She replied giggling a bit.

"So you wanna come back to my place, it's about anther 15 minute walk." Lee asked rubbing the back of his neck cracking a nervous smile,

"Sure, considering its only.." Sophia started checking her watch for the time, "1:54,"

"So what street do you live down?" Lee asked,

"Umm...I think it's Dawn Road, so like not in the town." She replied,

"Really! Oh my god, so do I! You moving into number 5?" He questioned getting excited.

"Really! And yeah I think it is! Why?" Sophia screeched.

"Haha! I live in Number 6, right next door! Fhew, I was worried some mindless bozo was gonna moved in with there 14 cats." He laughed.

"Well, I may not be I mindless bozo but I do own three cats." She giggles but stopped when flashing lights and a siren came from behind them. Both teens turned around as Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland step out of the police car, stern looks on their faces.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Two half naked teenagers by the looks of it." Blubs said.

"Wait, we didn't do anything, I swear!" Lee exclaimed trying to keep calm.

"So you don't think nudity is an offense?" Durland questioned, a bit out of character for the normally idiotic, police officer.

"These aren't underwear they're, ummm...swimsuits! Yes!" Sophia lied,

"Lying to a police officer, that's also an offense. Durland, get the girl." Blubs said as he handcuffed Lee while Durland did the same to Sophia. Each ones grip tight on the teenagers as they were thrown into the back of the police car.

Lee and Sophia looked at each other, heaps of mixed emotions spread over their faces as Blubs started the vechicle and started to drive.

"Now tell me, why are you out in public dressed in only your underwear covered in multi coloured slime? Don't tell me..." Blubs asked becoming quiet.

"No!" Both teenagers yelled at the same time blushing, Lee told Blubs and Durland the whole story,

2 hours later

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad." Sophia smiled nervously,

Ok! So this chapter has been going on for way to long! And I apologise that I haven't updated my stories in ages, school just came back and I've been really busy. But I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Oh and I am writing a one shot called My Little Dinosaur, it's a Big Hero 6 Honeyzilla. And before I go I'm gonna do more promoting. My friend has a Roleaplay called Gravity Falls RP, only a few spots are taken, please come and join! All are welcome! It's by Coin Cipher, I think? Please come and join, I'll hope to see you there! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Band Practice Goes Bad

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I've been taking so long to update! I've been doing my part in BBRAe week and writing a chapter every day, and with school work and all my other stories I really haven't had the time to write much more, but, here I am! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or any of the songs or movies in here

"Look I'm sorry ok!" Sophia yelled as her parents dragged her away, Lee had gone home a few minutes ago. She was just leaving the police station.

"Not good enough! Seriously! Getting arrested, are you kidding me! In the first day! John said sternly as Sophia and her parents got into their car.

"C'mon Dad! They arrested me for going out in my underwear, it's not nudity!" Sophia argued,

"Nope, you grounded for the rest of the day and I'll be taking your phone for a month." Sarah said crossing her arms. Sophia groaned.

"But Lee invited me over! Please! I really like him!" Sophia pleaded,

"I'm not letting you get off the hook just so you can go kiss a boy." John said.

"Dad! Not like that!" Sophia said blushing,

"I still don't trust Nate, after he kissed you nor am I going to trusted another sex crazed teenager."

"Dad! Seriously! Like I would ever!" She practically yelled.

"Do you see the way he looks at you! And in your underwear honestly!" John said,

"Fine. Then can I please go greet the neighbors? I haven't met them yet." She huffed.

"Alright, but you have to be back by 7 ok?" Sarah said, she nodded and smirked knowing that her parents had fallen for her trap.

...

"Simebody once told me the world was gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed! She was looking kid of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of a L on her forehead!" Lee and Sophia sang at the top of their lungs. They laughed,

"Your a good singer," Sophia giggled,

"So are you," Lee said, "Hey you remember Nate, Robbie and my band? Robbie V and the tombstones? Well, we are looking for someone to play the bass. And it's come to my attention that you so happen to play the bass..."

"So your asking me to join your band?" She blushed,

"Well, I'd its ok with you and the guys." Lee smiled,

"Yeah, ok, so who plays what?"

"Well, Nates on the drums, Robbies the main guitarist and he sings back up, and I am another guitarist, piano player and main vocals. Oh and I think when we do like real hardcore stuff Robbie's sings mainly"

"That's cool, think you could show me?" Sophia asked eagerly,

"Sure, I'm gonna have to warn you though, we do band practice every day from 6 to 7." Lee said walking out the door, followed by Sophia. They walked down the stairs and outside to the garage. Inside was a black drum kit, keyboard and a red electic guitar. Lee picked it up and put its strap over his shoulder and under his arm.

"Any requests?" He asked,

"Nah, go crazy." She laughed, Lee started playing, tapping his foot at the same time. When he finished Sophia clapped.

"Nice job, hey can I use your piano for a minute?" She asked,

"Go for it," He grinned, she stepped over and started to play, nothing in particular. After a few minutes Lee joined in. They laughed as they continued,

"That's really good, maybe if we add lyrics and get the band together we can make it a song." Lee smiled,

"Thanks," Sophia blushed,

"Hey I'll be back in a minute Kay?" Lee winked walking back into the house, Sophia decided to look around, Lee had completely changed what would have been a normal garage into well, you couldn't tell. Loads of superhero merchandise sat around, and the walls were painted with graffiti, which you could guess was probably Robbie. There were heaps of posters up of their band and oddly pictures of movies, like Guardians of the Galaxy, Anchorman and The amazing Spiderman.

Sophia walked over to a bench, it was covered in paperwork so Sophia decided it would be best not to touch, she opened a draw full of old records and CDs. Mostly from other bands, but a bit of their work too. She closed the draw and went over and started to play the piano again.

"Hey," Lee said walking back in, "I checked the time, it's almost 5, the boys should be here in about an hour"

"That's cool, wanna try that song again?" She asked,

"Yeah," Lee answered picking up his guitar, Sophia started playing and one again Lee joined in, they stopped after a minute.

"I think after that bit we could go into a chorus like this." Sophia said playing another tune on the piano,

"Yeah, yeah, thats good." Lee smiled joining in. After five minutes they had the song done.

"Alright from the top, 1, 2,3,4." Lee yelled as they started playing again. As they finished the song they high fived.

"Hey that was awesome!" Lee exclaimed, "I'll see if I can work out some lyrics later tonight,"

"Why not now?" Sophia asked,

"I don't know, I usually write the song for the band alone, then just get the bands approval later, and then sometimes they help me change it a bit. I guess I just think it makes me more focused," Sophia nodded, she spied an acoustic guitar peeking out from a corner.

"Wait what if we try some of your parts with the acoustic guitar!" Sophia suggested running over to get the guitar.

"Alright, maybe that'll get it to sound softer," He said as Sophia handed him the guitar, they tried to song out again.

"Oh that sounded much better, I think if we have Robbie do some of the electric stuff and you do the acoustic, it'll sound really good." Sophia smiled,

"Yeah, hey I'm going to work on the lyrics now, see if I can put something together before the boys get here," Lee said walking over to a couch and sitting down, He pulled a notebook out of a draw next to it and started writing in it. Sophia went back to practicing.

50 minutes later,

"Im done!" Lee yelled standing up triumphantly making Sophia jump a bit.

"Just in time too," She giggled pointing to the dark blue van pulling up and three boys jumping out.

"Hey guys!" Sophia called out to Nate, Robbie and Thompson. They waved, running over.

"Soph, what are you doing here?" Robbie asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"She's here to try out for the new bass/piano player." Lee said picking his acoustic guitar up.

"Oh cool, so us what you got then." Nate grinned,

"Wanna show them the song we just made up?" Sophia asked, Lee nodded. Sophia started playing the piano as Lee sung.

"Cause your a sky, cause your a sky full of stars. I'm gonna give you my heart. Cause your a sky, cause your a sky full of stars. Cause you light up the path. And I don't care go on and tear me apart, and I don't are if you do ohh! Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars I think I saw you," Lee sang as they played, Sophia smiling at Lee. "Cause your a sky, cause your a sky full of stars. I wanna die in your arms, ohh. Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark, I'm gonna give you my heart. And I don't care, go on and tear me apart! And I don't care if you do, ooh. Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars. I think I see you, I think I see you!" the guys started clapping and yelling.

"Woo!" Nate yelled as the two played, Sophia laughed as Lee sang, she blushed just hearing the lyrics. Lee really was a great singer, Sophia joined in at the end echoing Lee,

"Cause your a sky, cause your a sky full of stars! Such a heavenly view! Your such a heavenly view! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" As the song ended the boys cheered,

"Guys that was awesome!" Robbie yelled,

"I speak for all of our when I say your in!" Nate exclaimed, Sophia blushed as Lee smiled at her.

"Good job," He said,

"Couldn't of done it without you, and how did you write that so quickly?" Sophia asked,

"I think your better to work with than the boys," Lee laughed pointing to Nate who had Robbie in a headlock.

"Hey guys!" Lee yelled, they stopped tackling each other and looked up. "Want to practice the song again?"

...

Everyone was going over the song again, they'd changed it a bit for the other instruments and it sounded really good.

"Alright! That was awesome, one more time?" Sophia asked starting off the song,

"Nah, Soph, we need a break." Robbie said setting his guitar down on the couch.

"Ok, fine." She huffed, Lee ruffled Sophias hair,

"Cheer up, I have cake..." He hinted,

"Really? Can I have some, pleeease!" She pleaded battering her eyes.

"Only if you put All Star on," He held back a laugh,

"Fine," Sophia went and found the smash mouth CD and inserted it into the boom box, the song started. "Happy now?"

"Very. Cakes in the house, come with me." Lee smirked, Sophia followed Lee into his kitchen, he cut her a piece of cake which she devoured.

"Your not a pretty eater, you know that right?" Lee laughed, she blushed wiping some icing of her face with her hand.

"Whatever." She growled

"What's wrong?" He asked, she hesitated before telling him.

"My parents suck, they won't let me do anything!" She grumbled,

"What do you mean?"

"I asked if I could come round and my Dad practically yelled at me,"

"Why?"

"He said that all boys are interested in these days is sex! Seriously! He's just so ridiculous," Sophia yelled,

"My parents are the same, they say every time I go somewhere they give the the whole birds and the bees speech! I'm not even allowed to drink!" Lee exclaimed,

"I'm pretty sure theyre right about the last part." Sophia said, she opened the fridge door and pulled out a 6 pack of beer. "But who's to say we're underage?" She laughed opening one and taking a long sip.

"You know what? Your right, fuck my parents! What have they ever done for me!" Lee laughed cracking open a beer and skulling it down.

-9:04pm-

Lee and Sophia were asleep on the couch in the garage, in their underwear, Above Sophia's bra line the words 'Fuck it,' Were written, beers cans were scattered everywhere. Lee slowly woke up,

"Jesus Christ what happened last night." He looked around him, "Oh shit, I'm dead."


End file.
